His
by writinginmyjeans
Summary: Nine months ago, they were just students of the school he taught at, none of them meant anything to him. But they were now his kids, his glee students and he loved them like his own.


**A/N: Dedicated to all teachers out there who have supported and nurtured their young students into becoming what they are today. To these teachers who believed in their students when they felt hopeless, who did the best they could to see the smile of appreciation on all their faces and who loved and cared for their students as one of their own. HAPPY TEACHER'S DAY!

* * *

**

"_Who cares what happens when we get there, when the getting there has been so much fun?"_

He stood there and watched as slowly, smiles of confidence and reminiscence spread across all of their faces and his own smile curved upwards against his face. Slowly, excitement bubbled through the room and every one of them huddled against each other. He watched from the sidelines as Rachel and Finn brought the team through many words of encouragement and as their words got into their teammates' heads, Will had never been prouder of a batch of students.

"All right, everyone. New Directions on the count of three, alright?" Rachel grinned as she put her hand in the middle of their circle and without further hesitation, the rest of them piled their hands onto her. Will watched as the group of such different students trusted and cared for one another.

"Yo, Mr. Schue! We don't got all day, man!" Puck yelled and yelped a few seconds later when Quinn smacked his head over his lack of tact. Mr Schuester laughed and together, he joined in.

"Alright, you guys, ready?" Finn asked and everyone nodded. "One. Two. Three!"

"NEW DIRECTIONS!"

And as they jumped and yelled in the room, excitement and their thirst to win and prove themselves took over them, Mr. Shuester still watched by the sidelines, feeling the familiar moisture in his eyes.

* * *

"_In the beginning of this year, I was just another football player."_

"_I had a stutter."_

"_I saw the closeted diva."_

"_I used to be captain of the Cheerios."_

"_I was afraid to dance outside my room."_

"_I hated everyone in this club."_

"_So did I."_

"_I wasn't honest about who I was."_

"_I was tossing kids into dumpsters."_

"_I had never kissed a girl before."_

"_I was getting slushied."_

"_And I didn't have a father, someone I could look up to, model myself after. Someone who could show me what it really meant to be a man."_

"_We don't care what the judges say. We won. Because we had you as a teacher."_

"_And glee club will never end, Mr. Schue, because you are glee club."_

He couldn't hear anymore after that as he looked away from the students he had grown to care for so much. When the music started, he forced himself to look at them, the youths he had grown to love and knew that would make it far in life. He watched as they got more choked up during the song, as tears ran down many of their faces and Will had to struggle to keep his own at bay.

Nine months ago, half of them were being bullied and the other half were the bullies. Nine months ago, many of them had been self-centered teenagers who cared naught about each other and who had joined the club for themselves. Nine months ago, they were just students of the school he taught at, none of them meant anything to him. But that was nine months ago.

All of them knew what it was like to bully and be bullied now. All of them now cared for each other deeply and saw the club as their shield from the harsh terms of high school. All of them were now his kids, his glee students and he loved them like his own.

The song ended too soon for him and he realised that that really was the end of New Directions. He let his sorrow be known as he gave them his last flying kiss.

* * *

"We've got another year." Silence reigned the room and Will felt his heart soar as the members of New Directions all just stared at him in shock for half a second. "C'mon! We have another year!" Cheers and cries of happiness burst through the room as they hugged each other. Will watched, his smile never leaving his face. They had a lot to work on if they wanted to be champions next year. But right now, Will just watched his kids rejoice in the good news. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

His kids. He liked the sound of that.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
